Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cleaning of dirt and debris from swimming pools, fountains, and spas.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of devices and methods of removing dirt and debris from swimming pools, fountains, and spas. This invention differs specifically from all prior art as it is powered by JetPac which converts 110 volt AC power to 12 volt DC power.
The bag on this invention can be removed, emptied, and replaced unlike Horvath""s (U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,243) which has a disposable filter. This invention has a slightly-flared bell shaped head unlike other pool cleaners, such as Dietrich""s (U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,734), which has a relatively narrow and elongated head, as well as Horvath""s (U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,243), Albright""s (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,141), and Ford""s (U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,376), which all have small openings. The JetNet""s unique wheel position allows it to be very easily maneuvered, unlike Albright""s machine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,141).
Another great advantage to this invention is that unlike Horvath""s (U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,243) and Ford""s (U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,376), this invention is powered by 110 AC power which is converted to DC power by the JetPac. This makes JetNet a lightweight and portable cleaning machine that does not require the use of a hand-truck or cart for transportation. While Dietrich (U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,734) does not indicate his invention""s source of power and only refers to a xe2x80x9c12 volt electric motorxe2x80x9d with an xe2x80x9celectrical conductorxe2x80x9d the mere use of the word conductor indicates that there is no power conversion going on, only conducting. He makes no specific mention of using 110 AC power, no mention of any transformer, no mention of any conversion of power, further indicating his invention is only capable of conducting power to the motor. This invention differs from Dietrich""s (U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,734) in that it utilizes a 12 volt DC motor powered by 110 volt AC power which is converted to 12 volt DC power via JetPac which contains a UL approved power transformer.